Mandie and the Forbidden Friendship
by Scattered Bronze
Summary: Mandie and Celia go to visit their friend Jonathan Guyer on a break from school, while they are on their trip, they discover many secrets, including a forbidden friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"Amanda Shaw, would you quit your shaking?" Celia Hamilton scolded her best friend with a drawn out sigh.  
>"I'm sorry Celia! I'm just so excited!" Mandie giggled, nudging Celia with her elbow.<br>"I know." Celia began to giggle too, "It's been forever since we've seen Jonathan!"  
>"Not forever…but close to it." she smiled at the thought.<br>Jonathan Guyer was Celia and Mandie's friend from when they went on their European Tour. He had been a stowaway on the ship, and was allowed to travel Europe with Mandie and Celia, alongside Mrs. Taft. His father was one of the richest men of the time, and a secret government agent. They'd visited him at his house a few times, but a spring break permitted them to return to New York and visit him. Jonathan was about their age, and in Mandie's secret opinion, very handsome.  
>"I wish you could have been there when the Guyers came for Christmas, Celia."<br>"I know, but at least we can see him now. It's a wonder our parents agreed to let us go to New York, by ourselves, to see Jonathan."  
>"It's amazing, but your mother will come later, and so might Joe, when he's gets out of college." Mandie sighed, Joe Woodward was her lifelong friend, determined to marry her when they grew up. Mandie had told him many times there was a lot of time between then and now, they might change their minds, but Joe stood firm.<br>"Are Jonathan and Joe friends now, Mandie?" Celia asked.  
>"Well, I suppose. They were still slightly edgy last time, but Jonathan seemed to enjoy Joe's company." Mandie fidgeted thinking of the boys. When she had brought Joe and Jonathan together at Christmas, she had suddenly become aware that there was much jealousy between them. A second problem interfering was the infamous Polly Cornwallis, Mandie's neighbor. Her affections rotated back and forth the entire season.<br>Sallie Sweetwater, her Cherokee friend, thankfully hadn't had that problem. But Jonathan seemed to like her, which made Mandie feel strange. Jealous? No. She couldn't be jealous. Jonathan was just her friend. And so was Joe. Right?  
>"Mandie, I think we're here." Celia interrupted Mandie's train of thought, as they stepped down from the carriage and were lead to Jonathan's doorstep.<br>"What do we do?" Celia asked, "Do we just knock?"  
>Mandie shrugged, "Shouldn't he have been expecting us?"<br>"MANDIE! CELIA!" a voice called out, somewhere behind them. The girls turned to see Jonathan running over to meet them, a little white dog chasing him.  
>Mandie and Celia both squealed with delight, "Jonathan!"<br>Running towards him, they met in the middle and all stopped and caught their breath.  
>"But, we didn't expect you until this afternoon!" Jonathan laughed, impulsively, he grabbed Mandie's arm and hugged her. He hugged Celia second.<br>"Jonathan! It's so good to see you." Celia smiled.  
>"It's good to see you too." He said with a big grin.<br>Mandie laughed at the dog at Jonathan's feet, "How is Whitey?" she asked.  
>Jonathan chuckled, "Happy as ever. Where's Snowball?"<br>"I left him back at the house. I couldn't risk the trouble he might cause." She was thinking about all the scrapes Jonathan and she had gotten into because of the cat, including being stuck on a roof.  
>"Probably best, although, I'll miss him." Jonathan smiled, "Shall we go in?" He asked, politely.<br>"Oh, yes please." Celia smiled, as he offered both of the girls his arms.  
>Accepting the guesture, they walked inside together.<p>

"Father, you will never believe what lovely ladies I ran into on my walk." Jonathan said to his father, winking at the girls.  
>His father turned around from his seat on the couch, "Mandie, Celia! How good to see you." Lindall Guyer exclaimed, standing to greet them.<br>"Jonathan has spoke of nothing but your arrival for the past few days." Mr. Guyer said, with a twinkle in his eye.  
>"Father…" Jonathan whispered under his breath.<br>"Oh, it's so wonderful to be here Mr. Guyer!" Celia clapped, "We've been looking forward to it."  
>"So have we. Now, can you tell me where your mother is?" Mr. Guyer asked Celia.<br>"She had to stay at the farm with Aunt Rebecca for a few more days. She was sick. But she's coming in a few days."  
>"Good. Good." Mr. Guyer smiled. He turned to Mandie, "How is everything at your home?"<br>"Good." Mandie grinned, "Although, we've had some incidents with Polly Cornwallis." She said, mostly to Jonathan.  
>Jonathan's dark features flushed, "Her? What's she done this time?"<br>"She was determined to come with us, but I flatly told her no." Mandie smirked at Jonathan.  
>"Oh, yes. Her mother is an excellent cook, but her daughter…" Mr. Guyer trailed off into thought as the telephone rang, "I should get that." He left the room.<br>"So, Jonathan…" Mandie began, looking at her friend.  
>"Mandie, we should get our bags into our rooms." Celia sighed.<br>"Oh, don't worry about that." Jonathan quickly put in, "Monet can do that."  
>"Monet? Oh goodness, Jonathan!" Mandie laughed.<br>Monet was a French maid who thought to highly of herself.  
>Monet walked in the room, "I already have." She walked off quickly before having to say another word.<br>"Well, perhaps we should change out of our traveling clothes, and then talk about something to do." Celia said, looking pointedly at Mandie.  
>"Um, yes. We should."<br>Jonathan nodded, "I'll meet you girls in the parlor later."  
>They split their separate ways, and the girls walked to their rooms.<br>"Same as last time, good." Mandie said, with a grin, "What was that look about Celia?"  
>"I just wanted to talk to you about something." Celia started, "And change…"<br>"What?" Mandie asked, leafing through her closet looking for something to wear.  
>"Do you like Jonathan?" Celia asked, pulling out a green dress and twirling around in the mirror.<br>"What kind of question is that, Celia?" Mandie asked, knowing exactly what Celia was asking, but avoiding answering.  
>"I know you like Joe, but do you like Jonathan as well?"<br>"Celia, Joe and I, well we..." Celia rolled her eyes, and Mandie decided not to approach that subject. "I must like him enough to visit his house." Mandie answered, feeling her cheeks grow hot.  
>Celia sighed, "Yes, but do you like him? In more than a friend way?"<br>"Since when do you meddle in my relational affairs?" Mandie asked, pulling a light blue gown over her head.  
>"Since now. Since I saw Jonathan look at you lovingly. Since I saw you blushing at him. Since…" Celia smirked.<br>"Well, okay! Yes. I suppose I do." Mandie said, brushing her hair.  
>"Do you think he likes you?" Celia asked, leaning over Mandie's bed.<br>"I don't know." Mandie replied shortly.  
>"I see." Celia smoothed her dress, "Suppose we go back down to the parlor?"<br>"Celia, just to let you know…I care for Joe…just as much maybe?" Mandie braided her hair.  
>"Is that a lot, or a little?" Celia asked.<br>"A…lot?" Mandie blushed.  
>"Hmm. Let's go down to the parlor now." Celia smiled.<br>"Okay. But…don't say anything to Jonathan about this conversation." Mandie said, eyeing her friend.  
>"Of course not Mandie, why would I say something?" Celia asked.<br>"Just…making sure."

The girls found Jonathan in the parlor.  
>"Finally you ladies come to grace me with your presence." he teased.<br>"Have you been waiting long?" Celia asked, sitting down on the settee.  
>"Nope. Just a few minutes." Jonathan pet the white dog in his lap.<br>"That's good. So Jonathan, what are we going to do while we are here?" Mandie questioned, sitting down next to Celia.  
>"It's up to you guys, it is your vacation." Jonathan's eyes twinkled.<br>"I imagine that when my mother gets here, it'll be all shopping and sight-seeing." Celia sighed.  
>"My Father is leaving for business before dinner, so it'll just be you girls and I. He says he's sorry. He'll be back by tomorrow though." Jonathan shifted.<br>"It must be so interesting to be left in this big house in New York by yourself while your father works for the government." Mandie smiled, "It would be incredible."  
>Jonathan shook his head, "No. It's not that great, I never know where he is or what he's doing. Thankfully, I have you girls to keep me company, otherwise, I'd die of boredom." He frowned.<br>"If Mandie runs into a mystery here, Jonathan, you defiantly won't die of boredom." Celia smiled.  
>"No, I don't think she'll run into one, Celia, I think she'll find one." Jonathan grinned mischievously, at Mandie.<br>"Ya'll hush up." Mandie said, blushing, "It's not my fault that I get into adventures. Ya'll should be happy I'm not a boring person."  
>"I am. But I think I'd like you no matter what, Amanda Shaw." Jonathan said, looking into her blue eyes.<br>Celia tried hard not to laugh watching Mandie deal with several different emotions at once.  
>"Well…That's good to know." Mandie finally said.<br>"Jonathan?" Celia asked, feeling devilish.  
>"Yes?" Jonathan took his eyes off of Mandie to look at Celia.<br>"Do you still have Mandie's handkerchief?" Celia chuckled.  
>"Celia!" Mandie fumed.<br>Jonathan just laughed, "Actually, I do."  
>"I was just curious." Celia smiled.<br>Jonathan smiled, "Europe was fun, wasn't it?"  
>"Yes. We should go again sometime. Although it's very far away and very expensive." Mandie sighed.<br>"I wonder if we'd meet another stowaway?" Celia asked, pointedly looking at Jonathan.  
>"I wonder if he'd pretend he didn't speak English." Mandie smirked.<br>"I wonder if he'd invite you to his grand house in New York after you poked fun at him?" Jonathan laughed.  
>"I wonder…" Celia began.<br>"I wonder if he'd be as nice as you?" Mandie interrupted Celia but smiled at Jonathan.  
>Jonathan blushed, "That would be interesting to find out."<p>

After supper, the girls decided they would turn in early after their journey so they could start finding adventures the next morning.  
>"Sounds good to me." Jonathan said, grinning as usual.<br>Celia grinned, "I wonder when Mandie will find a mystery."  
>"How do you know it won't find me?" Mandie asked her friend.<br>"She's right Celia, Mandie Shaw is a mystery attracter." Jonathan joked.  
>"Well, if one doesn't find her, she'll go looking for one." Celia laughed.<br>"Gosh, it is getting late." Mandie frowned.  
>"We ate a late supper." Jonathan shrugged.<br>Celia frowned, "Well, I'm going to bed because I'm plumb tired out. I'll see you when you come Mandie."  
>"Night, Celia." Jonathan smiled and watched her go, "Mandie," he said, turning to the girl, "I've got something to tell you."<br>"What's that?" Mandie asked.  
>The telephone rang and Jonathan jumped, "I'd better get it. Probably my father. See you in the morning, Mandie." He ran down the hallway.<br>Mandie shrugged, "I'll find out tomorrow." She went to her room, and found Celia writing in a journal.  
>"What's up?" Celia asked.<br>"Nothing…"  
>"I heard Jonathan say he had something to tell you. What was it?" Celia pressed.<br>"The telephone rang before he could say. He got all serious Celia, I wonder what it was." Mandie unbuttoned her dress.  
>"He'll probably tell you tomorrow. Let's hit the hay."<br>"Good idea."  
>The girls went to bed and almost immediately fell asleep in the pleasure of knowing they'd made it to New York and adventures awaited. Their Wednesday was over.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Guyer was at breakfast the next morning.  
>"Pleasure to see you girls up this morning." Jonathan's father smiled.<br>"Good to see you made it back." Mandie said, taking her seat at the table.  
>Celia sat down next to her, "Where's Jonathan?"<br>"Oh, he'll be right back. He was feeding his dog. He loves that thing to death." Mr. Guyer shook his head.  
>"It was nice of the man to let him keep it after Jonathan found the dog." Mandie said, as she began eating.<br>Jonathan returned to the dining room quickly, "Morning girls, sleep well?" His eyes twinkled as he sat down next to Mandie.  
>"Yes, thank you." The girls replied in unison.<br>"When did you say you're mother was expected, Celia?" Mr. Guyer inquired.  
>"In the next few days, by Saturday maybe?" Celia said, biting into bacon.<br>"Good. It will be lovely to see Jane again."  
>Jonathan stifled a laughed as Mandie glared sharply at him and tried not to laugh herself. Jonathan and Mandie were determined that something was sparking in between Ms. Hamilton and Mr. Guyer from the last visit they made. Celia didn't agree at all, but said it was a thing of the past.<br>"What do you young people plan to do today?" Mr. Guyer asked.  
>"We don't know, Father." Jonathan replied, shoving food into his mouth, "But when Ms. Hamilton arrives, I'm sure we'll go sight-seeing and shopping."<br>"Suppose we should save those until then." Celia agreed.  
>"Okay then, if you need anything, I'll be in my office most of the day." Mr. Guyer smiled.<br>Once they finished breakfast, Jonathan proposed they took a walk around the property.  
>"How is everything in Richmond, Celia? I felt like I haven't talked to you girls in ages." Jonathan chuckled.<br>"That's because you haven't." Celia laughed, "And everything is fine. Nothing new, as usual."  
>"How about Franklin, Mandie? Anything new?"<br>"Well, nothing much. Someone knocked my brother's gravestone over." Mandie replied quietly, "Which I thought was quite foolish."  
>Jonathan touched Mandie's arm gently, "I'm so sorry about that Mandie."<br>"It's fine…I know he knew I loved him." Mandie bit her lip to stop the tears from flowing.  
>"What about Charley Gap? Have you visited there recently?" he asked.<br>"Yes…My father's house…" Mandie stopped in her tracks. The hurt and pain came rushing back. Jim Shaw had passed away, leaving Mandie with a stepmother. She'd found her way to her Uncle John's house, and then found her real mother and everything had worked out from there. But the sadness of her beloved Father's passing was to much, and she started to cry.  
>Celia put her arm around her best friend, "It's okay Mandie. Let it out. My father passed away too." She pat her friend's shoulder lightly.<br>"I know, I'm sorry, I'm making a fool of myself." Mandie flushed, wiping tears away.  
>"No you aren't." Jonathan put in, looking at her downcast eyes, "I would miss my father too."<br>"Oh but Jonathan, you already have lost your mother." Mandie sniffled.  
>"I was to young to remember her." He said, sighing slightly, "It's not that bad."<br>"Shall we continue our stroll?" Jonathan asked, changing the subject.  
>"Yes. Good idea." Celia agreed.<br>Mandie scolded herself for the tears, she knew it was okay to be sad, but it'd been nearly two years and she was tired of the pain the thought brought.  
>"How is Joe?" Jonathan asked.<br>"He's…okay. He's worried he won't get out of college much this year." Mandie sighed.  
>"Sad." Jonathan said, not sounding to upset.<br>"Sallie is good too. She says she wants you to visit her soon." Mandie watched Jonathan's face for a reaction, but found none that she was searching for.  
>"I'll have to visit someday then." Jonathan smiled, "You are lucky for your Cherokee blood, Mandie."<br>"I know." She smiled back at him.  
>They walked along in silence for a minute, before Jonathan's eyes lit up. "I have an idea. My father has an album of photos and sketches of different people he's met. There's someone I want you girls to see." Jonathan grinned mischievously. The girls agreed and they went to find the album.<br>"Who is it?" Mandie asked.  
>"If I told you, there'd be no use in seeing it." He flipped through the pages of the album.<br>Celia twirled one of her curls, "I have a strange feeling…"  
>"What?" Mandie asked.<br>"Here it is!" Jonathan exclaimed pointing to a yellowish photo of a man and woman.  
>"Who is that?" Celia questioned, looking at the picture.<br>"I'm surprised you don't recognize it." Jonathan teased.  
>"Why should I?" Celia looked confused.<br>"Jonathan, that's your father right? He looks so much like you, but who is the woman next to him?" Mandie asked.  
>"Not my mother." Jonathan chuckled.<br>"Celia!" Mandie grabbed her friend's arm, "I think that's…"  
>"<em>My<em> mother!" Celia was shocked.  
>"Jonathan, when and where was this photo taken?" Mandie stared at the picture.<br>"I'm not sure, I just know it's Celia's mother and my father. And look at the next picture."  
>"It's Mrs. Taft. Mandie! You're grandmother and Jonathan's father!" Celia gasped.<br>"He's met all the lovely ladies, hasn't he?" Jonathan teased.  
>"This is so strange…where and when were these taken?" Mandie shook her head.<br>"I said, I don't know. But we'll have to find out." Jonathan smiled.  
>"Not the kind of mystery I expected to find in New York…" Mandie shrugged.<br>"Maybe there will be more." Celia said.  
>"No, I like it. It's different."<br>"Mandie, I'll bet you any money you'll find another bigger mystery connect to the pictures." Celia thought aloud.  
>Jonathan nodded, "I bet so too. Your Grandmother and my Father never seem to get along. Why are they together in this picture? Why don't they get along?"<br>"And why is my mother with your father? I know they've been met before, but why are they in a picture together? And where are they?" Celia asked.  
>Suddenly, a note slipped out of the album.<br>"Jonathan?" Mandie asked, but Jonathan was already opening it.  
>He gasped at the contents,<br>"_Dearest Miss Taft,  
><em> _I write to you today to inform you I have erased you from my mind. You have caused nothing but unfortunate events in my life. No longer with love, Lindall Guyer_."  
>"What…?" Mandie began, but was interrupted when Jonathan pulled another letter out.<br>"_Dear Miss Hamilton_,  
><em>I write to you today to tell you there is a brighter future coming. I will be able to see you shortly, and hope to explain everything. With all my love, Lindall Guyer<em>."  
>"What…?" Celia began but was interrupted by Jonathan.<br>"_Dear Mr. Guyer, The Government of the United States refuses to allow you to do as you request. Pursue this matter further, and you will be ban from Washington, D.C._" Jonathan slammed the book shut and put it away. He turned to face the girls, "We've got a bigger mystery now."  
>"Yes." Mandie agreed, "Why don't my Grandmother and your Father get along, why are they in a picture together? Why did he not send this letter, or why did he get it back. Why did he write Celia's mother that letter and not send it, why was he in a picture with her? Finally, what matter was your father pursuing and why did the government tell him not too?"<br>"You know, I have a feeling it goes on beyond that." Celia shifted uncomfortably.  
>"Yes. But I have a feeling everything is connected." Jonathan thought aloud.<br>"And I have a feeling we're going to get to the bottom of it." Mandie put it.  
>"I'm hungry." Jonathan laughed.<br>"You're always hungry!" Celia and Mandie laughed too.  
>"Let's go eat lunch, then we can talk." Jonathan licked his lips.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Good afternoon, Mr. Guyer." Mandie smiled as she walked into the dining room with her friends / "Hello children, how has your morning been?" He said, looking up from a letter he was reading. Not waiting for an answer, he continued, uncharacteristicaly, "Listen, I am very sorry but, I'll have to go later this afternoon. Federal mission." br / "Ah." Jonathan nodded, and Mandie could tell the letters they had just found were filling his mind, "Well it's fine Dad, I mean, I'm used to it." he smiled, taking food that the maid / "My boy, that's just the problem. I wish you weren't." Mr. Guyer / The table was silent for a few minutes, before Celia / "What's wrong?" Mandie / "Nothing, I was just thinking about what this room would look like with one hundred people dining in it." Celia stared dreamily off beyond the folding / "Whatever made you think of that?" Jonathan / "I'm not quite sure, I was just thinking." Celia chuckledbr / "Well, perhaps while you are here, we may host a party." Mr. Guyer / "Really? That'd be incredible!" Mandie took a bite of / "Dad," Jonathan began, "When did you first meet Celia's mother?"br / "Jane? Oh, it was...several years ago."br / "Before Celia's father passed away?"br / "No…it was before Celia was born. Before emMiss Hamilton/em was emMiss Hamilton./em She was Miss emstrongBancroft/strong/em." Mr. Guyer said, reminiscing the / "How interesting." Celia looked sharply at / "Yes, but when did you meet her? Where?" Jonathan / "Oh…about fifteen years ago? We met at a restaurant. I was working as waiter, she a guest. She was staying at the hotel nearby. I asked her if I could show her the city, and she obliged. We had a wonderful time." Mr. Guyer / "Fifteen?" Celia asked, "But she married my father a year before I was born…" br / "Yes, my dear. She was already engaged. She was in school in New York. She never told me she was engaged."br / "Oh." Celia all of a sudden took great interest in her / "Did you ever have a photograph taken with her?" Jonathan asked, stepping in deeper / "Jonathan, what is with these questions? It's not the normal luncheon conversation. What does it matter?" Mr. Guyer stood up and left to / "I think you made him angry." Mandie pointed / "Nah, my Dad never gets angry, just…annoyed. Which I don't understand what could have made him annoyed." Jonathan / Mrs. Cook entered the room, "Now you youngens, I made some chocolate cake, but since your father is a leaving this evening Master Jonathan, I can let ya'll have it now, if you wish."br / "Yes, Mrs. Cook. That would be lovely." Jonathan flashed a smile at the woman and she left the / Celia twirled one of her curls, "I think I should write to my mother and make sure she's coming. And when she's coming. Maybe I'll have cake later?"br / "Sure Celia, you could write the letter in the parlor if you want…?" Jonathan / "No, I'll write it in my room. Thank you though. I might take a rest too. I was up in the night." Celia / Mandie got to her feet, "Celia, do you want me to join you?"br / "No Mandie, you don't have too. If you want to though, I wouldn't care. As I said, I might take a nap."br / "Well, then, I might stay around here with Jonathan." Mandie smiled at her / "Okay then, I'll see ya'll later." Celia left to go to her room./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Jonathan and Mandie sat on the garden swing eating their  "Mrs. Cook is makes the most fabulous cake." Mandie commented, daintily wiping her mouth with a / "She sure does." Jonathan scarfed down a large piece, then cleaned the icing off his / "I wonder why Celia suddenly wanted to go to our room." Mandie thought aloud, "That's not like her."br / "Maybe she's just tired." Jonathan shrugged, "I wonder why she was awakened in the night though."br / "Probably just being in a strange bed." Mandie replied, "I slept fine though."br / "I'm glad you girls are here, Mandie." Jonathan said, taking on a serious tone, looking her in the / She suddenly felt shy, "I'm glad to be here, Jonathan." She studied her / Jonathan rocked the garden swing gently, he seemed to serious, which was never like him. He was usual all mischievous and grinning. br / "It's lovely here in the spring. The winter was chilly." Mandie stammered, not knowing what to / "Yes. The flowers are very beautiful in full bloom. Especially the roses." Jonathan said, pointing to a rose bush in the garden that was starting to / Mandie smiled, "Roses are my favorite flowers." br / Jonathan grinned and plucked one, he brought it back to her and handed it to her, "For you then."br / She blushed, "Thank you, kind sir." They sat on the swing in silence for a few / "Mandie…you've got chocolate icing on your face." Jonathan smirked, breaking the / "I…I do?" She blushed, hastily trying to wipe it / "Here…" Jonathan took her hand, and dabbed the icing off at a close proximity. It made Mandie shift in her seat, feeling more nerves than / Realizing their closeness himself, Jonathan's hand froze, and his gaze dropped to her lips. br / "Jona-"br / Impulsively, so very like him, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers lightly, then stood and stumbled inside. Mandie sat in shock for a few moments, trying to catch up with what had just happened. She also went inside, avoiding any eye contact with anyone, she walked swiftly to her room, where Celia sat on her bed, reading a / "Mandie, what's going on?" Celia asked, putting the book / Mandie closed to door and jumped on the bed next to Celia, "Do I have icing on my face?" She asked, still holding a / "No. Why? What's up?" Celia asked, startled by her friend's sudden / "I don't even know." Mandie lay on her back, staring at the ceiling for several / "Mandie, what's going on? What were you and Jonathan doing?" Celia leaned over to look her best friend in the / "He just sort of... He just kissed me, Celia."br / "He what?"br / "He kissed me."br / "How? Wait, when? Why?" Celia excitedly hopped on the / "Just now. We were out in the garden. You know, on the swing? Anyways, we sat talking about different things…he told me he was glad we were here. And I was said, I'm glad we are here too and then we were silent for a moment. Then he gave me a rose, because I said they were my favorite flowers and then we were quiet again. Then he said I had icing on my face, and he was about to help me wipe it off, but instead…he kissed me."br / "Where?" Celia / "On…the lips."br / Celia squealed with delight, "I can't believe it, Mandie! That's so exciting!"br / Mandie smiled, "I suppose it is."br / Celia clapped her hands, "Oh Mandie, you are so lucky. If I kissed a boy before I was married to him, my mother would kill me on the spot! Maybe I should leave you two alone more often." br / "My mother would kill me if she found out. And she's not. I don't think I'll tell her, and you won't tell anyone either right?" Mandie sat up and looked her friend in the / "Of course not. It'll be you and I and Jonathan's little secret. Why did he kiss you? He must like you." Celia began to / "I guess he does. Oh Celia, what do I do now?" Mandie asked, "How do I act around him? I mean, he's been sort of like that before, but never that much."br / "Just act normal." Celia shrugged, then suddenly grinned, "Are you going to tell Joe?"br / Mandie's face turned red, "Oh dear, Celia…I can't. He'll never talk to me again. You know how he is. Things just got super complicated. I can't tell Joe, and he's my closest friend. No offense to you, you're my closest girlfriend." Mandie smiled quickly at / "Yes, I know." Celia smiled back, "But we are fourteen, old enough to have boyfriends. Your mother got married at sixteen. Two years away."br / "True, but…It's different. Ugh…Jonathan, why'd you have to go and make things complicated?" Mandie / "Where did he go?" Celia asked suddenly, "When are you going to talk to him again?"br / "I don't know, Celia. I just…don't know." Mandie / They sat in silence for a few / "Did you like it though?" Celia asked / "Like what?" Mandie / "The kiss?" br / Mandie blushed and thought for a moment, "I suppose I did, Celia." She thought about the New York city boy's mischievous smile and smiled to herself, "I suppose I did."/p 


End file.
